Venaticus (Newverse)
Venaticus is the autobot commander of the Anti-Decepticon Force (A.D.F), a sub-group of Autobot Mercenaries stationed on Earth. He transforms into a Freightleiner Cascadia. "The Decepticons are a disease, rotten to the Spark. There's no saving them, that's why they deserve to be extermiated !" -Venaticus, during an urgency meeting. Main Informations Venaticus is an imposing figure, standing head and shoulders over the average Autobot. He's a fanatic and extremist to the Autobot cause. He follows the now dead Sentinel Prime's each and every words, constantly applying them to the most extreme level as if they were some sort of divine verses. Feared by both Autobots and Decepticons, Venaticus is known for his stoic, tough as nails, pragmatic, cunning and calculating demeanor, but also his ruthless, cold, manipulative, power-hungry, and often unfettered attitude, even for his team. The only person he held any sentiment towards was the late Sentinel Prime, who he saw as a role model for the Autobots. Since then he expressed disdain towards the current Autobot leaders for the many lives that were lost during the war, as well as for shaming Optimus Prime for sparing Megatron's life during the final days of the war. Despite the end of the Great Cybertronian war, and the signing of the treaty of Iacon, Venaticus believes in the Autobots, and the Autobots only, considering Neutral Cybertronians as cowards, and Decepticons as an awful, filthy plague needing to be wiped out entirely from the face of the Universe. And he is ready to do everything necessary for it to be done, even war. Especially, war. Cryterion insists that all he does is for the sake of Cybertron, and viewed Optimus Prime's compassion as a source of weakness that nearly destroyed the reputation of the Autobots. Venaticus leads a team of Autobots on Earth to hunt down Decepticon remnants on Earth. Venaticus's fanatical behaviour had a serious impact on his team members, who have ever since never questioned him on his actions. Ironically, Venaticus's harsh actions and unwillingness to serve as a benevolant commanding figure have resulted in severe emotional problems in all of his soldiers, who are all terrified of him. He is an expert tactician, capable of planing precise battle plans easily, and a fierce and relentless warrior. During battle, he excessively uses his weapons and his tremendous endurance to exhaust his enemies. He can be extremely coarse in his language when infuriated, and has a tendency to tempt his opponents when he is in a difficult position. Venaticus is armed with two heavy psyonic blasters, one on each arm, along with a long blade attached to his left arm. His trailer serves as a personal arsenal, aswell as a transport for Palisade and Balustrade. The greatest weapon Venaticus has is his Spark Shield, an invisible magnetic coating that reduces any form of physical damage, and greatly enhances his strength and momentum. However, this ability has its limits, especially against sharp weapons, which can cut through his armor with enough force. This power is embeded in his spinal cord, and can be destroyed thanks to a well placed attack. Trivia * Alastair Duncan voices Venaticus Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Leaders Category:Characters Category:Males A.D.F